


{授权翻译}霜铁-相互孤独

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Asgard, Bottom Tony, Light Drinking, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Loki, Rough Sex, Seduction, Servant Tony, Stupid Title is Stupid, Thor's coronation, Top Loki, Wall Sex, young adult Tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 简介：Loki拒绝出席Thor的加冕典礼而他发现他能在一个仆从的陪伴中感到舒适。





	{授权翻译}霜铁-相互孤独

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutual Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359075) by [crimsone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsone/pseuds/crimsone). 



> Once again, thanks for the green light :) Just move it to Ao3:)
> 
> 原作者的话：只是简短的一发完。希望你们会喜欢。 

Loki伏坐在火炉旁的扶手椅上，手指间紧抓着的是一杯烈酒，凝视着飞舞的火焰。他并不时常借酒消愁，只不过今晚似乎很合适，特别的时机。 

哪怕处于单独的状态，他也不幸无法远离大厅传来的欢笑声。他叹了口长且缓慢的气随后也将他的饮料一饮而下。 

Loki早些离开了那些庆典，就在Thor被登基成王的那一刻。他不想要参与其中。他知道在如此重要的活动上中途离开时很不恰当的，但他也只有这一些兄弟之间的关爱能被他激起。 

Thor是位国王。阿斯加德的王。 

这想法刺痛着他，将他带回现实中，黑暗扭曲的嫉妒想法在他思绪里的幽深处萌生，而这是他这些年以来努力压制的情绪。可现在的他是如此无力，无法逃离这痛苦，甚至就连酒精都无法帮助他。 

Loki的视线停留在那空瓶子上，骤然想要将他扔向墙。在他能遵从那想法之际，门被开启了而一名仆从也随后进入房间。 

甚至不想要抬起视线，Loki叹息并将背部靠回椅背上。“花了你很长时间。” 

“我很抱歉，先生。” 

青少年走向他，将空瓶子取走并留下新的一瓶。Loki沉默地将空杯举起，以示斟满。那名仆从感激并为他倒一杯。 

“请问还有什么是我为您做的吗，先生？” 

“不。你可以退下了。” 

Loki再一次饮下他的饮料，尽管他甚至一点也不接近喝醉的状态，朝酒瓶伸出手后才惊觉那名仆从任然站在他的身旁注视着他。 

Loki挑起眉。“什么事？” 

青少年迟疑了。“您不是应该处于宴会当中的吗？”他道，并快速地补上一句“。。。先生？” 

“我相信这不是你该知道的事。现在马上离开。” 

他很惊讶，那名仆从并没就此将此时放下。“可是，这是Thor主人的加冕典礼，先生。” 

Loki眯起双眼，不确定是否该为他那不服从命令的行为举止感到可笑还是恼怒。 

“你难道不拥有自我保护的意识吗？” 

男孩顿时不安，但随后却露齿而笑地看着他。“我只是为了自己的好处而太过于好奇，有时。” 

“你忘了你的本分。” 

男孩垂下头，但却无法压制那一点从他唇部露出的自鸣得意的笑。“我很抱歉，先生。我立刻离开。” 

那名仆从转身朝向那扇门。Loki望着他，而奇怪的是,他发现他的好奇心被恼怒了。他是如此渴望一个分心点。若将自己灌醉并不足够愚蠢，他决定利用一些陪伴。 

“坐下。” 

那名仆从停下脚步，瞪大双眼看着他，毫无疑问他害怕被处罚。Loki叹息，示意着他身旁的扶手椅。 

“坐。”他重复，这一词的语气更柔和。“我只想要聊聊。” 

在犹豫了片刻后，男孩走向Loki的座位并放低身子坐在那把扶手椅上，利用一些时间扭动着，寻找一个舒适的姿势，然后给予Loki一个害羞的笑容。 

Loki将背部靠后并审视着他。“你的名字是什么？” 

“我的名字是Tony，先生。” 

“我并没察觉到你的存在，Tony。” 

男孩耸肩。“仆从有必要让自己不被察觉。” 

Loki搜索着他的双眼。Tony看起来很害怕，他的手在大腿上紧紧地被握成拳头。 

“放松。我并不吃人。” 

Tony仅存的恐惧可能被消散了，他靠向椅背并心不在焉的玩弄着坐垫上的丝绸流苏。他呲着牙笑，允许自己给予大胆的言论。“说比做还要简单。我的意思是，并没有冒犯您，先生，但您并不是我见过的人之中最好的  
人。” 

惊奇般的并没感到烦恼，Loki低声轻笑。“我无法不同意。” 

红云在Tony的脸颊上散开，娱乐着Loki的注意力，毕竟这男孩其实看起来还蛮令人感到愉悦的。 

雌鹿般的双眼，弓般的唇形。 

Loki直视着他的时间比所需的还要久，而Tony当然注意到了。男孩难为情地笑了并将视线降低。 

“告诉我更多与你有关的事。” 

Tony耸肩。“并没有太多可以告诉您，先生。我的父母在几年前就去世了而我则没有落脚地。所以，我便成为了仆从。”

Loki挑起眉，讶异着他的诚实。“原来。” 

青少年望着他紧握的手指。“但我的手很巧，我喜欢制作物品。我想要成为一名铁匠。” 

Loki点了点头，但并没发言。他并不为他感到抱歉，或则是他不觉得他需要表现出任何的同情，但他还蛮钦佩他的毅力。 

他们两人之中并没有一方一直在说话。Loki审视着他的特点，发觉那从不出现在仆从身上的冒险精神。Tony在某处显为特别。侮慢且无惧。 

Tony将头部倾斜至一边。“先生，为何您对我这么好？” 

“我不是对你好，我只是。。。需要一个分心点。” 

“对于什么的分心点？” 

“。。。这并不重要。” 

“加冕典礼？” 

Loki望向别处。“就如我所说的，这并不重要。” 

Tony轻轻地耸肩并将下唇咬着，这样就能让他看起来更加纯洁。然而这让他看起来更加甜美。“有什么事您想要我做的吗？” 

Loki看向他手上的空杯子。毫无疑问，Tony很肆无忌惮，但这并不能阻止他享受着他的陪伴，毕竟这是唯一能让他从那些烦人的想法中转移的事。 

“仅仅是陪伴我。至少再多一刻。”他并没与Tony的视线相会。他希望他的语气听起来不那么渴望。 

Loki将注意力放回火焰上。片刻里他们平静地坐着。然后Tony开始注视着那瓶酒。 

“我能喝一杯吗，先生？” 

Loki挑起眉望向那瓶酒。并没有太多的界限能让他们越过，而一杯饮料并不会带来什么伤害。该死的责任感。“我想你可以。”他为他倒了一杯。“但是，这对你来说可能太烈了—” 

他所递出的饮料被一下夺过并被分成两饮而尽。 

那股灼热感似乎一点也不为Tony带来任何困扰。青少年紧闭双眼并吸了一口气在露出一个完美的咧嘴而笑之前，

他将空杯子递回至Loki。“这是什么？威士忌？” 

Loki挑起眉，一半是因为钦佩，一半是因为困惑。“抱歉？” 

“我想要多一杯。”Tony宣布，笑容变得更大。“我能再来一杯吗，先生？” 

“我并不这么认为。” 

“什么，您觉得我太年轻了吗？” 

“我不知道，你是吗？” 

Tony愤怒地撅起双唇，酒精以让他脸颊发红。“不。我已经成年了。我能承受几杯饮料。” 

“明显地，你不能。” 

Tony的脸颊变得更红，而Loki无法自已地笑了。尽管如此，他让自己的视线随着青少年的眼睛往下至嘴部并继续停留在那。他自然能够让自己望向别处。 

让Tony再一次开口的时间并不需要太久。“。。。您在生您哥哥的气，对吧？” 

Loki叹息并翻了眼。“我想我已申明这话题是禁止言论的。” 

“但这是事实，不是吗？” 

这一次Loki看向他，他双眼眯起。好吧，明显地就连最小量的酒精都有能力让Tony失去对舌头的控制。他叹息，用手揉了揉他的脸。 

“我已后悔让你留下。” 

“我只想要帮忙，先生。” 

“你最好现在去出席宴会。我听说每个人都收到邀请，就连仆从也一样。” 

Tony摇了摇头。“不，先生，我应该留下。在这。与您。您现在不应该单独一人。” 

Loki毫无幽默感地生闷气但却始终保持安静。

Tony拒绝让此事就此罢休，口不择言。“您在嫉妒，我知道您是。您在生气因为您的哥哥能够成为一国之主而您不能。” 

所有的一切都从这一点开始恶化。意识到自己说了什么后，Tony立即闭上嘴看着Loki等待着被王子怒斥。 

Loki与他四目交接，他的嗓音低沉的很危险。“你说了什么？” 

Tony摇头并看向地板。“我很抱歉，先生，我并不是有意—” 

Loki全身发红并接近他，手指抓着Tony的脸颊并迫使他看向自己。“不要装作你明白我的想法。”他怒吼道，声线低沉且严肃。 

“我很抱歉，我只是想要帮助您。。。您似乎被它干扰着。。。” 

他的愤怒已达至一个极限，在他能够制止自己之前，Loki允许他最黑暗，最痛苦的想法涌出。“黄金王子”他别扭道。“勇猛的且名副其实。但Thor并不值得拥有那王位。我才是王位的继承人，我才是一国之主。哦，你完  
全无法想象你萌生的希望只是为了看它们消失。” 

Tony陷入寂静，用这只能被形容为恐惧以及类似崇敬的眼神看向他。 

“我无法呆在这看着他夺走被属于我的事物。若我能留下更久一些，那我必然会做出一些令人遗憾的事情。”Loki讥讽道。“我的指尖不断地叫嚣着，想要将他体内的所有骨都一一折断，一根都不剩。”他知道他能够停止说  
话，但Tony的不用心似乎阻止他揭示出自己的恐惧，他那扭曲的想法终于显而易见。“那王位本该属于我。” 

“。。。我同意，先生。” 

Loki陷入寂静并且皱眉，直视着Tony。 

“我同意。”Tony平静地重复，捕抓着Loki的注视。“您说的对。这本该属于您，而不是他。” 

Loki只能望着，不确定是否该将Tony的话语归类于居高临下还是阿谀奉承。 

Tony放柔了视线并尝试露出一个腼腆且甜蜜的笑容。他以冷静的态度触碰Loki的手腕。“我一直都钦佩您。我理解您为何会感到愤怒。您是位真正的神明，强大，智慧，且不宽饶-您拥有着王该有的一切。” 

为了将思绪的心烦意乱传达出去，Loki感到茫然。他的愤怒似乎已消散并且让一种全新的情感占据-一丝的怀疑，海浪般的自豪，紧接着是强烈的性冲动。 

继续说。。。 

从Tony的笑容判断，男孩似乎也发现了这点，并继续满足Loki的自我价值观。“您从各个方面都胜于他。”他轻声道。“我从不会向Thor一般的王行礼，但您。。。您不一样。您可以以最完美的方式表示残忍。您是如此优  
雅，拥有极大的能力，强悍。。。” 

Loki的愤怒早已消失，而他硬了。他感觉自己在握着Tony的脸颊之际变得紧绷，而当他尝试恢复他的雄辩，这并没效果。这世界似乎只剩下Tony那沾沾自喜的小笑容。他的话语就像是蜂蜜，甜而华丽，而他想要更多。 

Tony允许自己快速地看向Loki那明显地凸出并给予他一个露齿的笑。他依靠着Loki那强而有力的手并从神明的困扎中抬头看向他。 

“我将为您做任何的事，吾王。”

所有仅仅残留的自我控制都消失，Loki从Tony的颈部将他拉向自己并将它们的双唇碰撞在一起，产生一个简短切粗暴的吻。Loki退开，而当他看向男孩之际，双唇稍微张开。Tony看起来绝对满足，像只得到奶油的一只猫。 

他紧握的手从未松开，Loki将他从扶手椅上拉起并推向最靠近的墙。Tony似乎很享受像这样被粗暴地对待。允许他自己这样被拽以及移动，仿佛他并不拥有任何重量，在寂静的鼓舞下，他的手轻轻地挤压着Loki的手  
腕。 

他在另一个吻中再一次攻占Tony的双唇。当他想要回复一个同样激烈的吻之际，青少年将自己的双脚缠绕在Loki的腰上。 

“不准停止说话。”Loki轻声抱怨。 

Tony轻声地笑，将自己的手指穿梭在Loki的发间，为他梳理。“您是阿斯加德真正的国王，先生。每一个人都知道这一点。” 

Loki无法对他的讨好感到满足，他需要更多男孩的讨好，他的钦佩，他的臣服。为何他从未发现这男孩就在他的另一边。或许Tony只是为了让他感到愉悦而撒谎，但这并不重要。Tony的话语只是为了伺候他的沾沾自喜  
而他已开始渴望更多。 

当他持续侵犯他的颈部，亲吻，啃咬以及宣称之际，Loki开始拽下Tony的衣裳。 

“继续。” 

当Loki啃咬着他颈部的敏感点之际，Tony给予一个气喘吁吁的笑。“吾王。。。”他轻声道。“我从不会像这样取悦Thor。” 

Loki感受到一个强烈的狂喜感并将握着他臀部的那双手握得更紧。利用仅有的理智，Loki开始不耐烦地摩擦着他。他猛然地将Tony的裤子往下拽并将他抬起，将他那双赤裸的双腿环绕在他的腰上。Tony发出了惊讶的尖  
叫声随后却轻声笑，温柔地将自己的臀部挤向神明。 

“告诉我你想要什么。” 

“我想要您，先生。”Tony轻声说着这情话般的话语并咬着下唇，当他以最诱人的方式看向Loki之际，他的脸颊发红。 

想要做的欲望是如此的无法抗拒，令人着迷至一个让Loki从骨子里都能感受到的境界。他的血液叫嚣着而他的思维悄悄地离开。他失去了自己，而没有什么能比这样更加完美。 

他看向正抓着神明的其中一只手并且轻轻允吸着的Tony，利用这他那粉红色的舌头在手指上打转着并向Loki的大腿根传送这另一股强烈的热度。 

而下一刻开始便是模糊的。当他将手指挤进Tony的体内并马马虎虎地为他准备，Loki不耐烦地抱怨着某件事，而青少年不断地扭动着，呻吟着，要求着让他加快速度。让Loki将自己推进他的体内并不会耗费很长的时  
间，将他的阴茎沉入Tony的臀部里，灵巧的热潮。 

甜蜜的知觉淹没了他，震惊着他的感知。这夺走了他的呼吸，并且没有任何的事物是重要的。在这一刻什么都不重要，除了指尖下那顺滑且温暖的皮肤，那完美的紧致感吞没着他的巨物，那从Tony唇间流出的甜蜜声  
音。

Loki吼着加快节奏。Tony试图摆动着臀部以配合他的节奏，但青少年只能勉强承受Loki的尺寸以及猛攻的快感，他的手紧抓着神明的后背而他的动作开始渐渐地变得更加渴望，乞讨般的呻吟一个接一个从他的双唇逃  
出。他的不熟练渐渐地被展示出而Loki却并不在乎。这是件很美丽的事。 

“。。。您太大了，先生，太强---”Tony热忱地说道，双眼向后翻。“请。。。让我成为您的。” 

沉迷于愉悦之中，Loki插得更深，并且再深。他的心脏在肋骨之间激烈跳动，他的手指深陷在Tony的臀部上而他用着恰当的力度撞击着男孩，让Tony那瘦小的身躯在墙边上下移动。 

“贪心的小东西。”Loki低声道。“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”

Tony热诚地点了点头，他的喘息声伴随着间断。“多点，，，求您，先生。” 

他调整了角度并瞄准Tony体内的那甜蜜的一点展开激烈的攻击，身下的人发出了一串大声且羞耻的呻吟。Tony尝试露出一个完美笑容并摇摆着他的臀部，将双脚陷入Loki的臀部之中，渴望着让他感到兴奋。 

Loki将他的烦恼都遗忘，将所有的一切都遗忘。他们共享了几个湿漉漉的吻，他们的身躯在一个混乱的节奏中互相摆动，将对方哄骗至极限。迅速且急需的，但这让他感觉到他还活着，一些他很长一段时间里都从未感受  
的事物。 

“吾王。。。L-Loki。” 

在更多次的抽插后，Tony被逼上极限，而Loki无法记起此时比任何更为美丽的事物。 

青少年将头往后甩，拱着身子，振奋着并且终于在两人的腹部上射出。Loki能听得见自己的咒骂声，他的臀部奏响着，他的感知似乎不停地旋转着。

他自身的性高潮让他更接近那核心，在片刻里他的脑海里呈现一片空白。他颤抖着并在Tony体内射出，填满它，以最原始的方式宣布男孩属于他。当他克服那些快感后，他能够感受到Tony温柔的双手贴在他的脸颊上，  
而青少年在他的唇上落下最后一个吻。 

而就像这样，事情结束了。他从高潮中恢复后，他便随意地滑出Tony体外并后退，从新整理着他的衣裳。他觉得并不需要多余的动作。 

Tony些许不平稳地将裤子穿回，笨拙地扭着纽扣。他很凌乱，美妙的乱，脸颊上还有未散开的红晕而他的头发正处于奇怪的角度。 

在Tony主动开口说话之前，存在这尴尬的寂静。“您现在感觉好多了吗，先生？” 

Loki轻声地喘息着并转动着双眼，试图将视线专注于别衬衫的纽扣上。“少量，但是的。”他不能让自己不承认他从未在这几年间感觉如此良好。 

Tony咧嘴而笑。“很高兴我能帮得上忙。” 

Loki并没看向他但却秘密地对着自己笑并继续笨拙地整理衣裳。 

Tony咬着唇部。“好吧。。。我想我该走了。您并不想要我留下，终究。” 

那名仆从让自己朝门口迈出步伐，唯有Loiki开口说话才能让他停下步伐。 

“不，留下。”Loki清了清喉咙并在四目交接后再一次移开视线。“今晚留在我身边。” 

Tony笑了，将自己的路线改回房内。


End file.
